The Time of Pirates
by Maho D.Fairys
Summary: Le brun referma le roman qu'il lisait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines de ses mains inhabituellement crispées. Son regard fixait un point indéfini de sa chambre d'internat qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il ferma ensuite les paupières, et les rouvrit après avoir repris conscience. "C'était donc ça... son secret..."
1. Chapter 1: Enquête

**#Disclaimer:**

L'histoire n'est pas seulement à moi ! Je l'ai écrite avec , mais je suis la seule à posséder un compte sur ce site.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Oda.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecteure, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ~

~oOoOo~

« Ah ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! »

La jolie brune sortit de la bibliothèque en courant, le livre tant convoité à la main. Tout le monde la regardait d'un air ahuri, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait cette jeune fille courir dans les couloirs. Avec son physique avantageux, ses longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient doucement lorsqu'elle sillonnait à travers les couloirs, son regard d'un bleu éclatant qui ne pouvait laisser n'importe qui indifférent, et sa grande taille, à la fois fine et élégante, Nico Robin était un modèle pour les élèves, et même les enseignants de cette prestigieuse école. Âgée de dix-sept ans, elle a comme réputation d'être la fille la plus intelligente de tout le lycée. Il y a de quoi être étonné d'apprendre que celle-ci n'a sauté aucune classe.

Cette petite course enfin terminée, Robin arriva dans le bâtiment C où se trouvait ses marchait cette fois-ci, tranquillement. On pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas qui résonnait à travers les murs de ce grand bâtiment de pierre. Cette école était très ancienne, elle date du XIX° siècle, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Elle est toujours telle qu'elle était avant, il y a plus de cent ans. Aucune reconstruction n'a été effectuée, ce qui est étonnant pour un si vieil endroit. Le lycée _New World School_ est intact, et aussi très réputé. Pas pour le niveau des élèves, non. Certains sont même plus bas que le niveau collège ! Si il est si fameux que ça, c'est grâce à ses élèves, tous aussi étranges, et aussi fascinants aux yeux des habitants de la ville. Pourquoi fascinant ? Les élèves eux-mêmes ne savaient pas pourquoi ils avaient cette réputation. Ils étaient pourtant tout à fait normaux. Enfin, c'est ce que certains d'entre eux pensaient, avant...

« Robin ! »

La brune n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'appelait. Elle reconnait très bien cette voix cassée et aiguë, mais pourtant masculine. Elle se tourna quand même, pour ne pas qu'il croit qu'elle l'avait évité.

« Bonjour, Luffy, fit-elle en souriant. »

Luffy était le petit frère de son plus proche ami et au fil du temps, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Le jeune homme débordait d'énergie à toute heure faisant d'elle son parfait opposé caractériel. Sa si étrange manie de détailler les gens se mit en route. Elle sourit en remarquant que ses yeux noirs pétillants d'excitation étaient encore cachés par quelques mèches de ses cheveux tout aussi sombres. Elle regarda encore une fois la cicatrice qui se trouvait sous son œil gauche. Elle se rappela que pour jouer les gros durs alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il avait enfoncé un couteau de cuisine bien aiguiser dans sa joue. Puis elle remarqua, non sans un énième sourire, son chapeau de paille fétiche tombant dans son dos. Il semblait toujours près à vivre une nouvelle aventure.

« -On t'attends depuis un max de temps. –Il prit un air boudeur qui la fit rire.- J'ai la dalle, moi.  
-Pars devant. Je vous rejoints. »

Elle le vit partir presque aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé en sautillant, heureux de pouvoir manger un nouveau morceau de viande. Elle marcha pas à pas en direction de la cafétéria faisant tout particulièrement attention à ce qui l'entourait : élèves, surveillants et professeurs mais surtout un. Elle l'entendait hurler à tut tête sur le pion de l'internat. Ses longs cheveux sombres et mal peignés, ses petits yeux noirs et vicieux, son énorme nez, sa dentition mal entretenue et incomplète, son surpoids, sa grande taille et son look vestimentaire totalement décalé faisaient vraiment penser qu'il sortait d'un vieux film de pirates miteux. Il avait encore moins de connaissances en Histoire de l'Europe que le pire des cancres. Cet homme se nommait Marshall D. Teach.

« -Espèce d'inconscient. –Sa curiosité la forçait presque à écouter la conversation, cachée dans l'ombre.- Les petits fouineurs pourraient tout découvrir. Imagine ce que ça nous coûterait si quelqu'un devinait quelque chose par ta faute ! –Il devait postillonner.- Sors d'ici immédiatement !  
-Bien monsieur. »

Elle avait rejoint ses amis plus tard. Après avoir entendu la conversation, elle s'était décidée à aller retrouver sa petite bande de cinglé dans la cafétéria. Comme souvent, sa table restait la plus bruyante. Luffy criait encore et encore. Il aurait été capable de rendre sourd quelqu'un si dans l'établissement, personnes n'étaient habituées à ses jérémiades interminables. Seuls deux de ses amis ne faisaient pas trop de bruits. Zoro, facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux verts, surnommé tête de cactus, dormait paisiblement alors qu'un brouhaha l'entourait. Puis Ace qui avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux sombres et sa taille savait se faire respecter en un simple regard. Il parlait certes mais ne criait pas. La dernière personne de leur table, Hancock demeurait être l'une des filles les plus belles de l'établissement avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses formes généreuses et sa taille mannequin. Robin n'avait tout de même rien à lui envier.

« Ah, enfin, tu es là ! »

Ace avait prononcé ces paroles avec contentement, comme si il l'attendait depuis une éternité. Enfin, ce n'était pas Robin qu'il attendait réellement, mais le fameux bouquin. Elle le lui tendit, avec son traditionnel sourire qui dévoilait son calme et sa sérénité.

Ace s'empara vivement du livre, et le feuilleta, sans prendre le temps de bien le regarder.

« Bon travail, Robin ! »

Elle répondit par un sourire. Ace était le chef de la bande. Physiquement imposant et aux allures calmes et sérieuses, il a tout d'un leader. Il est très connu dans le lycée réputé pour sa force et son sens de la justice. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il faut chercher à provoquer ! Mais, ses amis le connaissaient très bien – ils connaissaient bien son côté idiot qui accentuait la ressemblance avec son frère, puis son étrange manie de s'endormir pendant qu'il mange.

Il posa le livre sur la table. Hancock en profita pour le prendre, puis le feuilleter à son tour.

« -Ça a été difficile ? Demanda-t-elle à Robin

-Non, c'était plutôt simple, répondit-elle. La documentaliste était très occupée, elle n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais en train de fouiller dans la bibliothèque de l'équipe éducative ! »

La jolie brune ricana doucement de ce que venait de lui raconter son amie. Elle reposa le livre, puis reprit son air sérieux.

« -Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester ici, fit-elle remarquer. Allons donc parler de ça ailleurs.

-Mais ! J'ai pas finis de manger moi ! S'écria Luffy.

-Prends ton temps, Luffy, nous ne sommes pas pressé... »

Elle avait dit ça avec une voix assez enfantine, toute en laissant des rougeurs apparaître sur ses pommettes. Et oui, avec elle, quand il s'agit de Luffy, tout le reste passe après !

« Tsss... Faut savoir ! »

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts venait de se réveiller de sa sieste du midi. Il passait son temps à dormir, même pendant les cours.

« -Rendors-toi, idiot !

-Eh, calmez-vous tous les deux ! Clama Ace. »

La brune tourna vivement la tête, en sifflant quelques insultes à l'intention du vert. Mais, il n'était pas bête, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle s'en prenait à lui.

« -D'où tu m'insultes ?!

-Je t'insulte si je veux ! S'écria-t-elle. Les gens de ton espèce en valent la peine ! »

Il soupira.

« C'est une folle c'te meuf... »

Ace soupira à son tour. Voici l'ambiance du groupe ! La bonne entente est prioritaire ! Ils sont toujours comme ça entre eux, mais au fond, ils sont très solidaires les uns envers les autres. Ils sont amis, après tout !

« -Luffy, tu as terminé ? Questionna Robin.

-Oui, on peut y aller maintenant. »

Ils se levèrent puis rangèrent leurs affaires. Ace plaça le livre dans son sac. Ils sortirent du self, sans un mot, ce qui était rare ! Ace orienta son regard vers la surveillante de la cantine : Hina. Elle le fixait d'un regard noir, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Dépêchons-nous ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Ils accélérèrent le pas, le yeux fixant le sol, le visage froid et inexpressif, toujours dans ce curieux silence.

La chambre de Roronoa restait toujours calme peu importe les circonstances. Aussi, c'était assez simple de le deviner sachant le tempérament du vert. Si l'on oubliait les poster de sabreurs et ses appareils de musculations, on aurait pu croire à la chambre d'un adolescent normal. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur son canapé avec sa désinvolture habituelle alors que les autres s'installaient calmement. Les deux frères regardèrent le livre pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Robin regardait la petite pièce. Lui, au moins, avait la chance de pouvoir être seul contrairement à la jeune femme qui devait partager sa chambre avec Hancock. Elle l'appréciait, elles étaient amies après tout. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas était ses mallettes de maquillages qui s'entassaient par millier dans la piaule. La jeune femme ne pouvait imaginer l'état de la chambre des deux frères. A chaque fois qu'elle y passait le bordel déjà en place empirait.

« -Hina nous fixait froidement.  
-C'était pire que d'habitude, Robin ? –Son amie avait une voix qui partait dans les aigus quand elle se moquait de quelqu'un.- D'après mes souvenirs, cette débile d'Hina regarde tout le temps, tout le monde méchamment.  
-Je l'ai aussi vu. –Ace gardait sa voix calme et posé de leader.- Elle nous regardait comme si elle savait ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire.  
-La mafia est au lycée. –Son petit frère semblait beaucoup moins inquiet. Beaucoup trop décontracté.- »

Les ronflements audibles de Zoro devenaient peu à peu les seules choses capables de briser le silence pesant de la pièce. Tous sauf lui regardaient attentivement le livre comme s'il cachait quelque chose que personne ne devait connaître. Luffy pouvait pour une fois avoir raison, le lycée contenait peut être une mafia d'enseignant prêt à tout pour tuer des adolescents. Ace ouvrit le livre à la page de Teach. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais il voulait trouver quelque chose d'anormal.

« -Alors ?  
-Attends que je puisse lire, Luffy. Dis Robin ?  
-Hm ? –Elle avait du mal pour décoller ses yeux de la page.-  
-Il doit y avoir quoi sur le corps enseignant là-dedans.  
-Tout. »

Tous la laissèrent continuer à lire la page comme elle le pouvait. Ils voyaient tous ses yeux bouger alors qu'elle progressait dans sa lecture. Son visage n'affichait pas la moindre émotion. Elle était tellement concentrée.

« -Il n'y a pas sa date de naissance, ni le lieu. Son âge n'est jamais indiqué. On dirait qu'il a eu des métiers pour plusieurs centaine d'années.  
-Il cumulait peut être les métiers d'un jour.  
-Non Boa. Il y restait un an ou deux, puis se faisait virer car des choses étranges arrivaient.  
-T'entends quoi par étrange ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »

Elle referma le livre juste à temps. Quelqu'un ouvra la porte très rapidement comme s'il s'attendait à les prendre en grand délies de faute, le surveillant commença son sermon sans même voir si ils faisaient quelques choses de mal pendant que Robin rangeât le bouquin dans son sac. Les deux filles se levèrent et se sourirent avant de décider qu'il était tant de partir pour elle. Les années de cours de théâtre de Boa allaient enfin servir à quelque chose.

« -Nico ! Hancock ! Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?  
-Dans notre chambre monsieur. On a des cours à bosser.  
-Cessez votre petit jeu et dites moi ce que vous fichiez ici !  
-J'avoue que dessiner des moustaches sur la Zoro au marqueur indélébile pendant qu'il dormait était très tentant …  
-Je suis pas sourd !  
-Mais nous devions bosser sur un devoir donc nous travaillions.  
-Bah … Euh … Parfait ! Quittez immédiatement le dortoir des hommes, mesdemoiselles !  
-Bien. »

Elles partirent riant discrètement et continuant à parler. Qu'il était idiot ! Dans leur chambre, elles rangèrent leurs affaires, et s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs.

« -Tu ferais une super bonne actrice.  
-Je sais.  
-Tout le monde dans sa chambre ! Éteignez les lumières avant que j'arrive ! Extinction des feux ! »


	2. Chapter 2: Crocodile

« Luffy, dépêches-toi ! On va être en retard ! »

Le cadet ouvra difficilement les yeux, il n'était pas décidé à sortir de son lit. Ace, lui, se dépêchait de se préparer. Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit à cette histoire, ce qui fait qu'il c'était endormit très tard, et que le réveil ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité – Luffy ne pourra jamais se réveiller avec un simple réveil.

« -Ace, laisse-moi encore dormir...

-On est en retard, bouge ! »

Aucun signe de la part de son petit frère. Ace soupira, puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Une idée lui vint en tête. Il revint dans la chambre, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche.

« Luffy, si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va rater le petit déjeuner. »

Ni une ni deux, le plus jeune sauta de son lit, effrayer à l'idée de manquer un repas. Ace sourit, victorieux. Quand il s'agit de nourriture, Luffy est prêt à tout.

« -Aller Ace, on y va !

-T'as déjà fini ?! »

Le cadet bouscula son aîné qui se tenait devant le lavabo, puis empoigna sa brosse à dents.

« -Prépares mon sac pour l'instant !

-T'aurais pas pu y songer la veille ?

-Non, j'avais d'autres choses à faire. »

Quelles autres choses, pensa Ace. A part se goinfrer et s'amuser... Il posa le sac de son cadet contre la porte, puis laça ses chaussures. Il ajusta son uniforme, et pris son sac, paré à partir.

« -Luffy, dépêches-toi, je t'attends.

-C'est bon, j'ai fini. »

Le jeune garçon enfila ses baskets, empoigna son cartable, et se rua vers la porte.

« Eh, minute papillon ! »

Ace attrapa son frangin par l'arrière, avant qu'il ne parte en courant à la cafétéria. Celui-ci s'arrêta net dans son élan.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller comme ça !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-T'es désespérant ! »

L'aimé tourna le cadet face à lui, et arrangea son uniforme.

« -Voila, c'est mieux maintenant.

-Ouais, merci, Ace !

-Et tâches d'y faire tous seul la prochaine fois. Je ne vais pas m'occuper de ça tous les matins ! »

Les deux frères allèrent à la cafétéria en courant. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Les cours commençaient juste après.

Robin mangeait avec deux de ses amis. Elle soupira en entendant encore une fois les deux jeunes gens commencer à s'insulter encore une fois. Et dire que lorsque Ace n'était pas présent, c'était à elle d'arrêter leur chamaillerie. Elle prit une bouchée de son croissant et les regarda. Hancock faisait de grand geste pour accompagner chacune de ses paroles cinglantes puis Zorro répondait sans beaucoup d'entrain. Ils avaient tous l'air vraiment fatigué. Elle avait vu ses propres cernes le matin même, sa camarade de chambre les avait masqué sous du fond de teint, et celle du vert soulignait ses yeux.

« -Vous allez arrêter de vous battre comme des enfants ? elle parvint à attirer leur attention.  
-C'est pas de ma faute si cet idiot ne comprend rien au femme !  
-Et toi aux hommes, donc on est quitte. »

Et c'était reparti. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les deux frères arrivent pour qu'ils se calment. Elle but une grande gorgée de café puis reposa sa tasse. Elle avait fini son repas et les deux autres gusses se chamaillaient encore. Elle tenta de les ignorer mais leurs jérémiades demeuraient trop audibles.

Au loin, la brune vit les deux frères arriver à toute vitesse. Finalement, il y en avait un seul d'entre eux qui avait passé une bonne nuit. Le plus jeune était, comme souvent, plein d'énergie. Comme toujours, il sautillait partout comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Par contre, à ses côtés, l'ainé semblait vraiment plus fatigué que tous les autres. Robin savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Une fois qu'ils furent avec eux, Ace calma les deux adolescents qui se battaient verbalement. La brune regarda derrière ses amis. Comme elle s'en doutait, une touffe de cheveux roses dépassaient du mur. Quelqu'un les espionnait et elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. La brune se leva puis prit son plateau qu'elle vida. Elle ne repartit pas vers la table où se trouvait ses camarades mais elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où était la personne qui les observait. Ses doutes furent fondés lorsqu'aux loin, elle remarqua qu'Hina regardait toujours ses amis. Puis elle vit les cheveux blonds de leur excentrique professeur de sport. Comme souvent, il portait ses lunettes et son manteau en plume rose. La brune se cacha pour écouter leur conversation sans se faire remarquer.

« -La brune t'as vu Hina, tu manques vraiment de description.  
-Et tu penses qu'elle est où maintenant ? elle n'aimait pas le ton menaçant de sa voix.  
-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! il était vraiment les pros de la voix de killer.  
-Il nous faut se frique et si la seule façon de l'avoir c'est de s'en prendre au môme et d'écouter Teach, je le ferai. Alors ne te met pas sur ma route Doflamingo. »

Elle partit à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des talons de la surveillante sur le carelage s'approcher d'elle. Elle devait prévenir ses amis. Mais pas immédiatement, elle avait cours.

Il s'était endormi comme un souche dès que le professeur avait ouvert la bouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi. Toutes ses pensées avaient été pour l'étrange mystère que cachait ce lycée. Puis Hancock, comme toujours, la fatiguait. Qu'elle était lourde cette fille. Surtout qu'il se retrouvait à côté d'elle dans de nombreuses matières. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que parmi les trois autres de son âge, il se retrouve avec elle ? Le monde lui en voulait certainement.

« -RORONOA ! »

Le hurlement du professeur le fit sursauté et il entendit le rire de la brune à côté de lui. Il n'y fit pas attention à la jeune femme et écouta d'une oreille distraite. Crocodile. Il n'aimait pas ce prof. Simplement parce qu'il le trouvait louche et qu'il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour être professeur. Quelle idée loufoque était passé dans la tête du proviseur pour qu'il embauche un tel type ? Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs était gras puis ses yeux noirs vides de toutes expressions. Puis il posa ses yeux sur la cicatrice horizontale coupant son visage en deux. Le vert se doutait qu'il avait une vie dangereuse avant d'être professeur. Il fallait qu'il découvre quel était son secret. Et pour cela, il devait oublier ses différends avec la brune qui riait encore de lui.

« -Hey Hancock, il chuchotait.  
-Tu me veux quoi ? elle tentait de ne plus rire.  
-Tu veux pas découvrir ce que cache Crocodile ?  
-Nous deux ? T'as fumé quoi ce matin ? il soupira.  
-On est les seuls à l'avoir comme prof, ce serait cool qu'on oublie nos différends puis t'es pas totalement inutile avec ton jeu d'actrice. »

La brune tourna la tête, puis réfléchit un moment. C'est vrai que ce prof est bizarre, pensait-elle. Et si il y avait un lien entre lui et le mystère qui trône autour du pion de l'internat... On ne paie rien d'essayer.

« -C'est d'accord, je veux bien. Mais t'as un plan ?

-On a qu'à le suivre. Si je ne n'abuse, je crois qu'il part dans le troisième arrondissement tous les soirs après les cours, je l'ai déjà croisé près du quartier de Punk Hazard...

-Hein ?! Punk Hazard ?! S'étonna Hancock. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par là ? C'est pas le meilleur coin pour faire une sieste...

-Je m'étais perdu, lança le vert.

-Oh, je vois... »

Le serpent soupira – ce type était vraiment un cas désespéré... Le professeur continuait son cour, incompréhensible pour beaucoup. C'est pas croyable qu'un prof d'histoire soit incapable de dater convenablement de grands événements. Heureusement que Robin a monsieur Clover, et pas lui. Connaissant cette mordue de l'Antiquité et des Guerres mondiales, elle aurait déjà tout tenté pour le mettre dehors... Écrire « colonisation » avec deux « L ». Hancock souffla de nouveau. Il n'est même pas capable d'écrire au tableau sans faire de fautes... C'est vraiment trop. L'idée de lui corriger ses erreurs devant tout le monde trottait dans sa tête depuis déjà un bon moment. Mais vu le sale caractère de cet enseignent du Dimanche, il n'hésiterai pas à lui mettre deux heures deux heures de colle juste parce qu'elle a raison, et pas lui... Aller, à quoi bon, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, et puis, c'est pas comme si il le méritait.

« -Monsieur !

-Qui a-t-il ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous dit de ne pas interrompre mon cours, Boa !

-Sauf votre respect – elle prenait bien ses grands airs –, il se trouve que votre « cours », comme vous le nommez si bien, regorge de fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe. Par exemple, le verbe « attaquer », du premier groupe à la troisième personne du pluriel s'écrit avec « -ent- » à la fin « ils attaquent ». D'ailleurs, se serait mieux d'y mettre à l'imparfait, ça date tout ça. « Colonisation » s'écrit avec un seul « L ». « Des armes ». Ça prend un « S » au pluriel. Et, aussi, la fin de la guerre d'Algérie c'est 1962, pas 1952... C'est du niveau collège tout ça, voire primaire. Vous enseigner à des lycéens, monsieur... »

Cette fois ci, ce fut autour de Zoro de pouffer de rire. Oh la la, qu'elle folle cette fille ! Elle l'a remit à sa place ! L'escrimeur n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal au ventre à force de rigoler. Mais, elle l'a provoqué. Et elle lui a foutu la honte. Oh, pas grave. Bien fait pour la gueule. La cloche sonna. Sauvé... Hancock rangea ses affaires à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Aller, touffe l'algue, dépêches-toi! Cria-t-elle depuis la porte avec un grand sourire, heureuse de son coup. »

Le vert partis la rejoindre, en riant toujours. Crocodile, qui voulait les retenir afin de leur montrer qui est le plus fort n'eut pas d'autre choix que de regarder les deux adolescents partir en courant.

« -Franchement, t'as assuré sur ce coup là, félicita Zoro.

-Je sais, je sais. Et on ne va pas le laisser tranquille ! Tout à l'heure, à seize heures, on va le suivre jusqu'à Punk Hazard. Enfin, si c'est là-bas qu'il va.

-Seize heures ? On finit à quinze, affirma Roronoa.

-Idiot ! C'est son emploi du temps qu'il faut suivre, pas le notre !

-Ah... Pas bête.

-Bon aller, je te laisse, je vais en latin. Tache de ne pas te perdre dans les couloirs ! »


End file.
